Aia
Aia is a Breton Scion, member of the Second Daggerfall Covenant and one of the unique Vestiges in her time. Playing a key role in the Second Era, she had mostly vanished into obscurity after her part in the Covenant for reasons unknown. She later reappears after some time in the Third Era. As of the Fourth Era, she is one of two key individuals to have restored the Daggerfall Covenant via a third incarnation, and proclaimed herself as High Queen beside her husband, Stauntax Jollamont. In the Reloaded variant of the canon, Aia relatively remains the same as the original, with the exception that she works as an asset for the new Covenant, instead of being High Queen. Background Born in a isolated village in Glenumbra on High Rock, Aia lived a simple life in the village, her education coming from her parents, including her Nightblade abilities and knowledge regarding combat. Her life crumbled when the Worm Cult attacked her village and killed her parents, with her sister deemed missing during the chaos. She was then sacrificed to the God of Schemes and her soul stolen. When she escaped Coldharbour along with Stauntax Jollamont and the then-anonymous Soulless One, she would later become a legend in the Daggerfall Covenant along with Stauntax. Appearance Aia has white hair, blood-red eyes, a pale complexion and a healthy build. Before she became a Scion, she had fair skin and blue eyes. Her previous appearance is used to mask her identity from mortals. Her attire is a replica of a legendary Breton hero who fought in the Three-Banners War for the Second Daggerfall Covenant. By the time of the Fourth Era, she switched to Rough Leather Armor along with a face cowl. Involvement The Daggerfall Covenant The Planemeld Crisis An odd crossing of paths At some point, she had met an individual who claimed to be able to kill the very concept of 'godhood' itself. The mysterious figure showed it's prowess by temporarily 'devouring' her aspect in Aurbis and disconnecting her ability to harness magicka from Aetherius (the sun), rendering her mortally vulnerable. However, she was spared, and was left to ponder the words "The 'gods' will fall. Humanity will rise." before the figure departs for the unknown. From that day forward, she became curious of the figure, and sought to learn more from the enigmatic person despite the danger she had just experienced. Eventually confronting the said figure after a long game of cat and mouse, Aia questions the individual of their motives. The certain individual, calling itself under the alias of 'Wrath', noted that mortal minds could never understand it's motives, and that even people like Aia were too naive to understand due to how they possessed one of it's greatest enemies; compassion. Unsurprisingly, 'Wrath' struck down Aia with a basic display of it's unknown but awesome all-consuming power, and left her to die in the wilderness before vanishing. Using her unbreakable will to survive, Aia barely managed to use her nightblade abilities to steal the life essence of a nearby deer to restore a portion of her vitality and seek safety in shelter. Despite being horribly scarred, she still persisted in seeking her answers from the one whom calls itself 'Wrath'. Personality A simple-minded, and sometimes a happy-go-lucky person, Aia is considered an ideal woman. Her first priority in life was to live peacefully and to defend the peace she fought so hard to build and live for. Despite being a Scion, she is kind-hearted and friendly, making her approachable. Despite being neutral in the field of politics, she strives and tends to stay on the right side of the law, never tolerating injustice in any and all of its forms. Unlike many of her peers and partners, she holds no hatred for elves nor humans in return, but considers that if they wanted to save themselves, they had to work for it. Due to this, she is seen as a meritocratic person. Powers and Abilties Aia is shown to be incredibly skilled in the art of the Nightblade, using subterfuge and relentless attacks while compensating her already formidable abilities with vitakinesis to steal the life essence of her foes. She was gifted with the skill of getting in and out of trouble, both in and out of battle. Due to her strong Bretonic blood, she was also impregnable to many forms of alteration and illusion magic, especially offensive reality warping. In combat, she is shown to be able to use teleportation to attack enemies with unpredictable speed and tenacity, use vitakinesis to sap the life essence of her enemies, and summon a wreathe of magical thorny vines to lock enemies in place and inflict harm on them in return. She was also seen to be able to summon spectral crimson claws to augment her hand-to-hand abilities, use invisibility to cloak herself mid-battle, and inflict a powerful curse that slowly destroys an opponent from the inside out. Whether it was raw combat from ranged to melee, from draining the life of her enemies to sliding bound blades between an enemy's ribs, or simply wreak utter destruction, Aia's skills were enough to take down enemies of all sizes. As a Nightblade, she was capable of summoning shades of herself to act as decoys, and enables her to interact with others without actually being present herself. She was also well-versed in the art of Alchemy, Provisioning and Enchanting, and used these professions to make gold even as a drifting wanderer. Overtime, she also became well-versed in the art of Blacksmithing and the creation of clothing. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Bretons Category:Vampires Category:Nightblades